Valhalla Twilight Series
by TheLastSuperSaiyan1987
Summary: A series of stories that take place throughout the trilogy and after, Details the love that grew between Lightning and Fang. Slight AU and OOC, all chapters are based off of Owl City songs.
1. Valhalla Twilight

**Valhalla Twilight**

**Hello everyone! This is my first story ever! I have been coming to this site since middle school and I am just now posting something lol. It's just a one-shot that came to me while listening to the song Vanilla Twilight by Owl City over and over lol. So anyway I do not own the song Vanilla Twilight it belongs to Owl City and I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or any of the characters they are owned by Square-Enix. **

How long have I been here? I ask myself this every endless day in this timeless realm, a realm that has no time, ever since I was swept away and erased from

time I have let so many memories erode away but there are a few things I will never forget. My sister Serah, the one who I risked everything to save and just

when I got her back I was taken away from her, fate has always been cruel to me, from losing my parents, to sacrificing my childhood, to becoming a

L'Cie and now being a faded memory in the hearts of my loved ones. I still think of my friends, the one's from my journey as a L'Cie. Snow that idiot that my

sister fell in love with, but in the end I came to accept him. Hope that small and frightened boy who I took under my wing, he is

like a little brother to me and I know he will be something great one day. Sazh the one who was with me when all this started, he was another father figure I

never had and was like that to all of us and how can I forget Vanille, her perky and cheerful attitude always kept us going. And

then….there was her.

**_The stars lean down to kiss you and I lie awake and miss you, poor me a heavy dose of atmosphere. Cause I'll dose off safe and soundly, but I'll miss your arms around me I'd send a postcard to you dear cause I wish you were here. _**

When I first met her..well I wouldn't say it was love at first sight, I didn't trust her but I had no choice in that situation. First thing I noticed was her fighting

skills, she was truly a skilled warrior, something that I would come to admire. We made a great team, to the point where we always fought in perfect sync. Our

first talk didn't go well, to find out that she was the reason my sister ended up a L'Cie caused the only reaction I knew how to give, I hit her, yes I hit her

and she joked about it. That infuriated me to no end to the point that I wanted to hit her again, but I looked into her eyes and could see how sorry she was

and so I let it go, holding a grudge in that situation would of accomplished nothing but a quick death. I really got to know her during our time on Gran Pulse,

she always wanted to pair with me on watch and of course I would always tell her there was no need but Etro was she persistent, she also checked my brand

way more than anyone else's something that she enjoyed doing since it bugged me. We would talk about everything…well at first only she would, I would just

listen. She told me about her childhood, growing up on Gran Pulse and in Oerba and everything else in between. After several nights I felt my walls around me

starting to crumble as I started talking about myself, my short childhood, my parents death, joining the Guardian Corps., taking care of Serah and anything else

I felt comfortable sharing. It then became apparent that I looked forward to our talks and that…I was falling in love with her.

**_I'll watch the night turn light blue but it's not the same without you because it takes two to whisper quietly. The silence isn't so bad till I look at my hands and feel sad, cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly._**

Then it happened, we were talking about silly things like past relationships and the topic of that first kiss came up and well the thing was I had never had that

first kiss. Between work and taking care of Serah I never had time for a relationship or anything like that so when I told her she smirked at me and called me by

that nickname that I hated, "Let me be your first Sunshine." And she leaned in and kissed me. Several things ran through my head but one thing that went

through my mind broke my heart "why of all times did I have to fall in love now." I kissed her back, showing her I accepted her gesture and then what came

next shocked even me, she felt the same way about me as I did her. Going against my better judgment I accepted knowing this could be the last chance I ever

had at being with someone. Then we reached Oerba and when we found the village in the state that we did I immediately looked at her and could see the

sadness in her eyes, I wanted to comfort her but knew she needed her space for the time being, but that all changed that night. We decided to spend the

night in Oerba knowing that once we reached Cocoon there would be no time for rest. That night she led me away from the others, to the house her and

Vanille shared back when they lived in Oerba, all it took was three words to make me hers and though most of that night is still a blur, it was the happiest I had

been since before my parent's death. Making love to her for once if only just for one night made the world perfect.

**_I'll find repose in new ways though I haven't slept in two days cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone, but drenched in vanilla twilight I'll sit on the front porch all night waist deep in thought because when I think of you I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone._**

Once we defeated Orphan we knew what would happen, that Cocoon would fall but none of us expected what else would happen. As we held hands to keep

together I noticed two of our friends were missing and then I spotted them below us as they began to glow and what they were going to attempt dawned on

me as I heard her voice in my head, "I Love You Sunshine". After seeing a bright light everything went dark, but as fast as things went dark it became bright

again as we awoke from crystal stasis and what met my eyes made my heart ache. Cocoon was now held up by a crystal pillar, Fang and Vanille had sacrificed

themselves to save us….she sacrificed everything for me. I felt lost, even the fact that my brand was gone didn't comfort me but when I saw my sister walking

from the pillar, no longer a crystal happiness filled up inside me, because of what my love had did she not only saved me and the other, but also gave me back

my sister.

**_As many times as I blink I'll think of you tonight, I'll think of you tonight._**

Why…why would you do this, I know I sound selfish but if I have to I will be selfish. Why make me fall in love with you for you just to leave me. Don't you realize

while you sleep for who knows how long I'll be alone. Having Serah back is what I set out to do but…now I'm back where I started. I have another loved one t

rapped in crystal, but this time it's the one I love.

**_When violet eyes get brighter and heavy wings grow lighter I'll taste the sky and feel alive again, and I'll forget the world that I knew, but I swear I won't forget you._**

My reunion would be short lived as fate would have it. In a instant the ground came apart and I was swept into the unseen realm, erased from time, to Valhalla

where time stands still. As I stood in front of Etro's throne I could see and feel everything from there, the past, present and the future. I made my choice to

fight and protect the world, I let go of the world I knew so that my sister and loved one's could be safe, but even as I swore myself to Etro, I also swore I

would never forget the love of my life, I would also do this for her, so she would have a world to wake up to…..so we could have a future.

**_Oh if my voice could reach back through the past, I'd whisper in your ear….._**

I have no idea how long I have been here, maybe just a year or maybe a century, as long as I stay here I'll be able to know when she wakes up, I will not age

here and neither will she in stasis. As long as I stay strong and fight I will get to see and be with her again, I'll go as long as it takes, I will be there when she

wakes up first to punch her for doing this and then to kiss her to show her how much I love her.

**_Oh darling I wish you were here…._**

I promise Fang, we will be together again…..one day.


	2. On The Wing

**On The Wing**

**Hey Guys, sorry it took so long to update I wanted to wait till after school was over to dedicate more time to the story and I'll have you all know I now have my Bachelors degree :). So I have decided to make this longer than a 3 chapter trilogy so we will see how long it goes. Anyway as always R&amp;R please!**

How did it come to this? I never thought things would ever turn out like this. The world is doomed and my sister…is dead….it's all my fault. I'm the one who

went to her for help in stopping Caius, I was the one who sent Noel and Mog to her, I'm the reason she is dead. Etro…why….why did this happen…..I already

lost Fang….why did I have to lose the only family I had left.

**Breathe and I'll carry you away into the velvet sky, And we'll stir the stars around And watch them fall away into the Hudson Bay, And plummet out of sight and sound The open summer breeze will sweep you through the hills, Where I live in the alpine heights Below the Northern Lights, I spend my coldest nights, Alone, awake and thinking of...the weekend we were in love**

I fought my eternal battle against Caius in Valhalla, while Serah and Noel travelled through time to fix the paradox's that occurred when the chaos was set

free, the chaos that erased me from time, but now…everything has been sent into entropy. Etro is dead and the chaos has been let loose on the planet,

twisting it and transforming it. While I fought Caius…I saw her…I saw Serah….I saw her dying before me..it was only an allusion but I knew it was a sign of

things to come…..Caius used that chance to knock me out…and the world went dark and cold.

**Home among these mountain tops can be so awfully dull A thousand miles from the tide But photos on the walls of New York shopping malls Distract me so I stay inside I wish the rockets stayed over the promenade Cuz I would make a hook and eye And fish them from the sky, my darling, she and I We're hanging on so take us high To sing the world goodbye...**

While I was out Serah and Noel fought and defeated Caius, and Noel indirectly killed Etro when he killed Caius and the future changed once again…killing my

sister. When I awoke it was to late….Serah was dead and the chaos was let loose. The Chaos took the form of Caius and I fought him once again. My victory

was short lived as the pain of losing my beloved sister came all at once, but then…she came to me, told me she had no regrets and not to forget about her. I

knew one way that Serah would live on…I would keep her alive inside of me in an eternal epitaph. To make up for my sins I will seal myself in crystal so I can be

with my sister…and her.

**I am floating away Lost in a silent ballet I'm dreaming you're out in the blue and I am right beside you Awake to take in the view Late nights and early parades Still photos and noisy arcades My darling, we're both on the wing, look down and keep on singing! And we can go anywhere**

As the crystal takes me I see her, that cocky smirk of hers, her gorgeous eyes looking right at me, as sleep takes me completely she holds her hand out to me,

"What took you so long Light?". I smile as I feel a blush on my face, I always hated showing any kind of weakness but when its her…I don't care..I will be

weak…..I will be selfish…to be with the one I love. She helps me up and she wraps her arms around my neck as she pulls me into a passionate kiss that could

only be shared between lovers.

**Are you there? Are you there, or are you just a decoy dream in my head? Am I home or am I simply tumbling all alone? **

Is she real?...Or am I just imagining what I want? Her lips taste just like I remember…exotic and wild….I wrap an arm around her waist…her skin is as warm and

smooth as the last time I touched her….it's really her…she's real. She pulls away and smiles at the look of disbelief on my face "Did you think I would let you

spend your time here alone? Come on Sunshine you know me better than that". I smile back letting a small chuckle escape my lips as I pull her close for

another kiss, savoring every moment as I feel her caress my face as I run my hands through her hair. This is what love feels like.

**I am floating away Lost in a silent ballet I'm dreaming you're out in the blue and I am right beside you Awake to take in the view Late nights and early parades Still photos and noisy arcades My darling, we're both on the wing, look down and keep on singing! And we can go anywhere**

We pull away and I look behind her and I see my sister smiling at us, she is happy for me..to finally find someone who makes me happy, and beside her is

Vanille who is also smiling. I have everything I need here in this endless dream, my sister, one of my dearest friends and of course the woman I love. I know

this won't last forever..all of us will wake at some point and there will be a new battle to fight. But until then I will live in this world, on the wing between reality

and fantasy and for the first time since my childhood…I'm Claire again…and I'm happy.

**Are you there?**

Fang takes my hand and leads me to Serah and Vanille, our surroundings have become a beach with a town in the background….Bodhum my home. As we

make our way to our home in this dream world I gently squeeze Fang's hand and she looks at me "Something wrong Light?". I smile at her and kiss her,

"Nothing at all…and Fang? It's Claire".


	3. Butterfly Wings

**Butterfly Wings**

**Okay I am so sorry this took so long to get done, after school and work ended I just got REALLY lazy and didn't feel like doing anything especially sitting at a computer to type lol term papers burnt me out on typing, but anyway here is chapter 3 finally and I'll start on chapter 4 soon.**

I don't know how much time has really passed, time doesn't flow normally here when your in crystal stasis but I have a feelings ages has passed in the outside

world, but the thing is I could care less what happens to the outside world right now…for now…I'm happy where I am.

**If I was a raindrop would you be my thunderstorm? It's cold so surround me with rain clouds to keep me warm. I feel like I'm falling. **

It's a beautiful day as I sit on the beaches of Bodhum…or what is supposed to be an imitation of Bodum..I know this isn't real but the bliss is too sweet to let

go. I smile as I watch my little sister Serah having fun in the water with our friend Vanille, while Fang the love of my life is sitting behind me holding me in her

arms.

**So darling don't let me go the thought is appalling but should I slip away Into the stormy sea will you remember me?**

I was never one to feel vulnerable or feel like I needed someone to hold me but…after watching her turn to crystal..and then go so long without her I will let

myself be vulnerable…for her and her alone. I take her hand in mine and kiss it gently, she holds me closer in response to it and kisses me gently on my neck

that sends shivers down my spine. Thus must be what Heaven is like.

**Asleep in a warm cocoon We dream of lovely things We're both gonna wake up soon So we hope that tomorrow brings Us our butterfly wings**

All of a sudden I hear a scream, I look up and see Serah fading away. I rush to my feet and run for her, screaming her name as I do. "Lightning!" she screams

as she fades away. I fall to my knees….punching the water in frustration as both Fang and Vanille rush to me to comfort me. Why….why did my heaven all of a

sudden become my Hell?

**If i was a grain of sand Would you be Miami Beach So dusty with starlight Close your eyes and cuddle close to me I'll try not to wake you Or make a sound while you're dozing off **

All of a sudden the sky turns black as night, the water turns oily before disappearing. 8 look around franticly trying to figure out whats going on….am I waking

up?...No its too soon for that…..I then watch in horror as both Fang and Vanille disappear and everything around me becomes a dark abyss that I flot

through….with no other reason to live…I let myself be lost to time once again.

**But in the night should the high tides sweep me away from you Tell me again my dear will you be waiting here?**

I don't know how long its been since they vanished from me….days?...months?...years? I'm worried what happened to my sister's soul….she was supposed to

be with me…but I can't feel her anymore. Fang and Vanille must of woken up…They would of found me if they hadn't…..I'm all alone again.

**Whenever we leave the ground And take to the sky I'll smile as I'm gazing down Cause I've always wonder why we won't need feathers to fly**

I then hear a voice and a bright light appears above me….there is no doubt who it is….it's the voice of God. This is when I received my new mission, the world is

coming to an end and God plans to make a new one but he needs someone to gather the souls of man so they can be reborn in the new world….I will take up

this mission but in return for my service he promises to bring my sister back to me so how can I say no? As the crystal falls away and I wake up I can tell

something is missing from me…but no matter I will save my sisters soul and I will find the one who is most precious to my heart.


	4. If My Heart Was A House

**If My Heart Was A House**

I have been many thing in my life, I was once named Claire Farron but she no longer exists, on that faithful day when I lost my parents Claire disappeared into

the void and I became Lightning Farron to all. Lightning..it flashes bright and then fades away..it can't protect..it only destroys. When I came up with the name

I thought it was cool but before I knew it Lightning took over as my dominant personality, only my sister Serah would see any traces of Claire. Then in when

my life went into a nose dive I went from solider, to L'Cie, to Knight of Etro….to now the Savior

**You're the sky that I fell through And I remember the view whenever I'm holding you The sun hung from a string Looking down on the world as it warmed over everything **

'

My quest to save souls has not been an easy one, even though my emotions have been taken from me doesn't mean that I don't have some feeling for the

things I have seen. The Dead Dunes are a lifless place compared to the regions I have already been to..but for the first time on this journey I am more nervous

now than I ever have been. "Here she is boss, the one with the powers."…..No..not her…..She stands up, looks me straight in the eyes with lance in

hand, "well, took ya long enough didn't it?"

**Chills run down my spine as our fingers entwine And your sighs harmonize with mine Unmistakably I can still feel your heart Beat fast when you dance with me**

Why did it have to be her….I don't want her to see me like this, I'm not who I used to

be…thanks to Bhunivelze, I'm no longer the person she fell in love with…I'm

cold..unfeeling…I'll come across like I don't love her anymore…but that's not true at all…I love

her so much….

**We got older and I should have known (Do you feel alive?) That I'd feel colder when I walk alone (Oh, but you'll survive) So I may as well ditch my dismay (Bombs away... Bombs away...)**

I thought my emotions were gone..but the moment her eyes softened and she spoke my name it all came back to me as my lips caught hers. I know I took her

by surprise as she stumbled back into her chair but it didn't take her long to return the kiss as I straddle her.

**Circle me and the needle moves gracefully Back and forth, if my heart was a compass you'd be North **

The kiss deepens as I wrap one arm around her neck as my other hand runs through her hair, I feel her wrap her arms around me pulling me closer to her as

we breathe into the kiss. She runs her hands down my body making me moan into the kiss as shivers run down my body. After all these years..no centuries

more like…she still has the ability to drive me insane.

**Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall Wherever you go, if my heart was a house you'd be home**

She picks me up in her strong arms and next thing I know I'm lying on the table in her office as

she starts taking off my armor, I sit up and eagerly start undressing her, for the first time in

centuries the real Fang is in front of me in all her glory…the last time I saw her like this was

during our journey as L'Cie, needless to say this is long overdue.

**It makes me smile because you said it best I would clearly feel blessed if the sun rose up from the west Flower balm perfume, all my clothes smell like you Cause your favorite shade is navy blue**

Time froze in those countless hours as we made love on that table. For that moment the world ending didn't matter to me, my role as the savior didn't mean a

thing to me..I have went most of my life working to help others…but never for myself…why can't I just this once..be selfish and enjoy myself with the woman I

love. I am not betraying my vow to save Serah…I swear I will get her back..but for right now….I need this.

**I walk slowly when I'm on my own (Do you feel alive?) Yeah, but frankly I still feel alone (Oh, but you'll survive) So I may as well ditch my dismay (Bombs away... Bombs away...)**

We lay there in that powerful feeling of afterglow as she runs her nails down my arm and I lay there with my arms around her. I never saw myself as a cuddlier

or a lover for that matter but she brings that out of me, ever since that day we met she knew how to make me feel things I never thought I would.

**Circle me and the needle moves gracefully Back and forth, if my heart was a compass you'd be North**

We get dressed but she is anything but silent as she continues to tease me making me both embarrassed and angry at the same time..just like old times. As

we dress she explains to me what she is doing out here in the desert, what happened to her and Vanille after they woke up 13 years ago and how we need to

find this Clavis to save Vanille and she needs my help…like I would ever say no to her.

**Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall Wherever you go, if my heart was a house you'd be home**

Before we leave her office to head to the ruins she turns to me and kisses me once more, its long and deep as if to pour all of her love into me in this single act

and it works. I return it with as much effort as her. "I missed you…Claire." She smiles at me and I smile at her giving her another kiss. "I Love You Fang." She

looks surprised at first but smiles back at me with those gorgeous eyes, "I Love You To Sunshine."

**If my heart was a house, you'd be home**

Once we arrive in the new world….I know where my home will be…it will be with

her…because she has my heart.


	5. Beautiful Times

**Beautiful Times**

Bhunivelze is dead...God is dead, incased in crystal in the dark abyss never to interfere in our lives again, the human race is free with a new world to start over

on….for me start over on.

**A spark soaring down through the pouring rain And restoring life to the lighthouse A slow motion wave on the ocean Stirs my emotion up like a rain cloud**

As I ride the train on the new world, beginning my new life the final battle plays in my head. Bhunivelze used me like I always expected, he had planned to use all the

souls I saved to make make puppets that would do everything he commanded them to, he never planned to give me my sister back and he wanted me to take Etro's

place as the Goddess of Death….oh I was a goddess of death alright…

**When did the sky turn black? And when will the light come back?**

I vowed to take his life, he scoffed at me thinking I was foolish to think I could slay a deity but here I am alive and he isn't but I didn't do it alone. During the

deciding point of the battle all my friend returned to help me along with our Eidolins, one of them I was ecstatic to see.

**A cab driver turned to skydiver Then to survivor, Dying to breakdown A blood brother, surrogate mother, Hugging each other, crying their eyes out**

Fang appeared beside me to fight alongside me again and though I hoped no one noticed, but I had the most loving smile on my face when she appeared. After we

won the battle I wanted to hug and kiss her but decided right now wasn't the time…for right now I only had one question in my mind…where's Serah?

**When did the sky turn black? And when will the light come back?**

Then out of the pool of souls that were gathering to be reborn in the new world Serah came back to me. She appeared with a smile on her face like always and I

rushed to her and took her in my arms. My mission was finally over, Serah was with me again..she was alive again..and I would never let her go again.

**I'm ecstatic like a drug addict Locked in the attic Strung out and spellbound**

After saying goodbye to my longtime ally Odin and the rest of the Eidolins, I turned to my friends and family and smiled. I was a new person, after finding out that

Lumina was in fact me…the part of me that I left behind so many years ago…the childhood I sacrificed, I let her back into my being and I felt at peace…I felt

closure….I no longer needed to be Lighting…I was Claire again.

**I fought all through the night Oh, oh, but I made it alive**

I took Serah's hand and led my family into the new world, including Yuel who was granted to stay with Noel. I always thought happy endings were to cliché…but in

this case I was happy everyone got their happy ending.

**The sun's starting to rise Oh, oh, these are beautiful times This fight of my life is so hard, so hard, so hard But I'm gonna survive Oh, oh, these are beautiful times**

Life in the new world is easy compared to our old one. No L'Cie, no gods to interfere. There are still governments who try to screw things up but we are staying out of

it, we fought our fight and we all just want a normal life and that is why I am on this train right now.

**A bad feeling burned through the ceiling Leaving my healing heart with a new scar A dead fire rose and rose higher Like a vampire, up from the graveyard**

I look at the ring on my left hand..that idiot Fang actually asked me to marry her..and of course me being also an idiot I said yes. But then again they always say

fools fall in love and I will happily be a fool cause I couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

**When did the sky turn black? And when will the light come back?**

The train stops and I get up, grabbing my bag from the overhead carrier and walking out into the sun and looking at the bright blue sky with a smile on my face. I

walk to the rented car, a silver Mustang GT, Fang's doing once again since she was unable to pick me up, she's busy entertaining the guests at our new house. I had

taken care of the place me and her had stayed in another part of the country, we had shared it with Serah and Vanille until we found a better place. Serah moved out

after her and Snow got married and Vanille is now living with Hope…much to Fang's dismay, now she knows why I didn't like Snow at first.I start the car and head to

my destination.

**We all suffer but we recover Just to discover life where we all are**

For a few months I didn't let Serah out of my sight, she actually didn't mind since she said we had a lot of "sister time" to make up. Everyone else has settled into

this new life though none of us have the heart to be away from each other long which is why me and Fang are having this little house party for everyone. I arrive at

the house seeing everyone else's cars and I ring the doorbell.

**I fought all through the night Oh, oh, but I made it alive The sun's starting to rise Oh, oh, these are beautiful times**

Of course Fang would open the door wearing a blue bikini top and short. I blush of course…she did this on purpose. My fiancée pulls me into a kiss and welcomes me

home as I walk in with her. In the backyard Sazh is grilling, Serah and Vanille are tanning while Hope, Noel and Yuel are in the pool and I arrive in time to see my

idiot brother in law Snow slip on the diving board and belly bust the water. I roll my eyes but can't help but chuckle as the others laugh.

**This fight of my life is so hard, so hard, so hard But I'm gonna survive Oh, oh, these are beautiful times**

I excuse myself to go change out of my travel clothes. I go to mine and Fang's room and chance into a pink bikini top and pink shorts with the matching bottoms

under the shorts. I am not a fan of pink but both Fang and Serah claim it looks good on me….whatever. I hear the door open and close and I don't have to look

behind me to know who it is as Fang wraps her arms around my waist and lays her chin on my shoulder.

**This fight of my life is so hard, so hard, so hard But I'm gonna survive Oh, oh, these are beautiful times**

"I missed you baby girl" I roll my eyes "Come on Fang, I was only gone for a weekend, I'm sure you were fine". She chuckles and has me face her and she kisses me

"No I wasn't darlin, it was down right lonely here without you. I better get some playtime tonight for you to make up for it. I smirk "Well be a good girl today and

you'll get just that" I kiss her and take her hand in mine. "Come on my pulsian warrior we have guests". She groans wanting more alone time but does as I say.

**My heart's burning bad And it's turning black But I'm learning how to be stronger And sincerely, I love you dearly Oh, but I'm clearly destined to wander**

Time with my family is just what I needed, for the first time in a long time I was my true self, I laughed, I joked around and I was even nice to Snow. As it got late

everyone went home except for Serah and Vanille who stayed back to help me and Fang clean up. Once we were done I offered to let them stay the night but they

both declined saying me and Fang needed our alone time which of course made me blush especially hearing my two little sisters talking like that…yes I now consider

Vanille my sister. Later that night we lay in our bed, holding each other after a long and wonderful round of love making, we don't say anything we just lay there in

each other's arms enjoying the feeling of just finally getting to be with each other with no earth shattering matters to handle. I still can't believe this woman will soon

be my wife and I will be hers…I never thought I would get married. She kisses me and lays her head on mine "Night luv, I love you" I smile and lay my head on her

chest "I love you too, Goodnight". This is what I have earned….after everything I went through I got my happy ending and I smile as sleep takes me cause I know

one thing for sure….

Tonight we are together…..and we will stay that way forever.

**Author's Note: So sorry this took so long to finish but it was a mix of laziness and a lot of personal things going on in my life but anyway this was the final chapter, I had originally planned for it to be longer by just like 2 other chapters but decided to cut time and do it this way. I hope you guys enjoyed it :). I plan to write some other stories in the future, I have a Lanille (Lightning x Vanille) planned and a Korrasami (Korra x Asami) planned so be on the lookout for those, I promise I will update them faster then I did this one. So until then enjoy :). PS if you plan to read this all over again listen to the songs that go with them, it makes the reading more meaningful, all of them are Owl City songs so they should be easy to find on Youtube.**


End file.
